


Sick

by let_love_run_red



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_love_run_red/pseuds/let_love_run_red





	Sick

_Request: hi can i request literally request anything super fluffy with clyde? literally anything would make me happy thanks :)_

_Summary: You’ve taken care of plenty of sick children, seeing as you worked at a daycare, but taking care of your sick boyfriend is a new challenge._

* * *

You woke up to the sound of heaving and gagging coming from the bathroom. You recognized the sound, someone throwing up. Your instincts kicked in as you threw the blankets off your bare legs and rushed to the bathroom to see your boyfriend, Clyde, on his knees with his front half bent over the toilet bowl while shaking. His black hair fell in a curtain around his face, his right hand steadying his shivering form as sweat rolled down his bare back.

You silently reached into the bathroom drawer and pulled out a hair tie, walking toward Clyde and running your hand down his back before moving to stand behind him, one foot on either side of his legs. You ran your fingers through his knotted hair before pulling it back out of his face, tying it back into a bun and pulling the few sweat soaked strands back so they were no longer sticking to his forehead.

Clyde’s large body heaved again and you turned away as his stomach continued rejecting whatever it was that had made him this sick. You sat on the edge of the tub and comfortingly ran your hand up and down his back, feeling his muscles twitch under your fingers as Clyde breathed heavily.

“Looks like you’re calling in sick today.” You said quietly. Clyde sat back on his knees and grabbed a piece of toilet paper, wiping his chin off as you flushed the toilet. Clyde leaned against the edge of the tub, resting his forehead against your side as you continued rubbing his back. This was a side of Clyde you hadn’t seen before, sure he liked cuddling but he was hardly needy like this.

Clyde shuddered again before shooting up and leaning back over the toilet. You stood up and walked out of the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with a glass of water and your phone. You handed Clyde the water and he took a slow sip before sitting and leaning his back against the tub. You returned to your place on the edge of the tub and Clyde leaned his head against your thigh. You ran your hand over the top of his head and he let out a contented sigh as you dialed the number of the daycare you worked at.

_“Hi (y/n), what did you need?”_ Your boss Lonnie answered the phone with her usual cheery voice. You could hear the babbling of children in the background which was quickly replaced with Clyde gagging again as he quickly sat up.

“Hi Lon, listen I’m really sorry but I can’t make it in today. Clyde’s real sick and I don’t wanna leave him by himself.” You said as a loose piece of hair fell in front of Clyde’s face. You reached forward and brushed it back, tucking it behind his ear. Clyde hummed his thanks and took another sip of the water you’d brought.

_“Oh dear, well you stay there and make sure he’s alright, I hope he gets better real soon. Don’t you let yourself go getting sick now, we still need you tomorrow.”_ Lonnie said. You thanked her before hanging up the phone and sliding it into the pocket of the pajama pants you’d put on when you went to get Clyde’s water.

Clyde had leaned back against the tub and your leg and you heard soft snores coming from his mouth. You stretched as far as you could and grabbed a brush off the counter before pulling the bun out of Clyde’s hair and began softly brushing his hair. Once there were no more knots to be found you pulled it back again and gently pushed Clyde off your legs so he was leaning against the wall. You moved to the kitchen, pulling out the toaster and the bread, popping two slices in and pushing the small handle down.

You’d had plenty of experience taking care of sick children who’s parents were too busy to stay home to care for them, there were a few similarities in each case. They were clingy, they were tired, all they wanted to do was cry then go to sleep, and none of them wanted to eat. The first few times you’d had to deal with a sick child you let them choose whether they ate or not but after a while you learned that they had to eat something so they had energy to fight it off.

Clyde was the same way, you doubted he wanted to eat, but he had to eat something to keep the little energy he had. The toast popped up from the toaster and you grabbed it, placing it on a plate and walking back into the bathroom. Clyde had slid down so he was lying on the floor, using his right arm as a pillow as his left lay across his stomach. You looked at the scar tissue covering the end of it and sat down next to his head, gently pulling it into your lap and running your hand over his hair.

Clyde stirred awake and lay still as his eyes fluttered open. He moved his head just enough that he could look up at you and you gave him a small smile. He lifted his head and saw the toast you had brought before letting his head drop heavily back into your lap.

“(y/n) don’t make me eat that.” He muttered weakly. You continued running your hand over his hair as he shifted so he was laying on his back with his arms over his stomach. You brushed a few loose strands of hair out of his face and ran your finger down the bridge of his nose.

“Clyde I know you don’t feel good, but you have to eat something. Trust me you’ll feel a whole lot worse if you don’t.” You whispered. Clyde groaned and lifted his head, looking at the toast before reaching for a slice and taking a bite of it. He ended up eating the two pieces you’d brought before laying back down with his head in your lap.

Clyde slept in your lap for an hour as you calmly massaged his scalp and mapping out the beauty marks on his face. Your friend (y/f/n) had called about five minutes after Clyde called, asking you why you weren’t at the daycare to help her. You ended up having a fairly long conversation with her before she had to go. Clyde finally woke up, asking for another glass of water. You moved to stand up but he wrapped his arm around your leg.

“(y/n) don’t leave me.” He muttered, still half asleep. You chuckled and placed one hand on either side of his face, leaning down to brush your nose against his before sitting straight again.

“Clyde baby, I have to get up. I can’t get you any water if you don’t let me.” You said. Clyde removed himself from you and stood up, leaning against the wall. You stood up and walked out of the bathroom just to have Clyde lean against you as you walked past you. You srapped an arm around his waist and led him to the kitchen. He slid onto the counter and sat watching you as you grabbed a clean glass and filled it up from the bottle of water in the fridge before handing it to him.

“How long has that been there?” Clyde asked. You looked at him and raised an eyebrow as you handed him the glass.

“About a week baby.” You said, standing between his knees and looking up at him as he sipped the water. “Where have you been getting your water?” You asked. Clyde ignored the question as his cheeks were dusted with a light shade of pink.

“Clyde, we had that water contamination problem. Did you drink out of the sink?” You asked. Clyde’s cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink as he refused to look at you. You chuckled and wrapped your arms loosely around his waist and leaned against his chest.

“Come on you, let’s go. You need sleep.” You said gently as you pulled him along with you. He slid off the counter and followed you to the bedroom, collapsing on the soft bed on your side and burrowing his face into your pillow. You walked to the bathroom and brought the garbage can with you, placing it next to the bed where Clyde lay in case he had to throw up again.

You walked around to Clyde’s side of the bed, climbing into his side and rolling so you were facing his back. Clyde scooted back until his back was pressed against your chest. You rested your hand on his side and he grabbed your hand, pulling if around him as he shoved one of his legs between yours. You chuckled, he’d never wanted to be the little spoon before but you didn’t mind letting him be clingy.

“(y/n)?” Clyde called quietly.

“Hm?” You asked, feeling yourself drift off along with Clyde.

“I love you.” He muttered sleepily. You tightened your grip on him and placed a light kiss between his shoulder blades.

“I love you too.”


End file.
